Crownless King
by pickledoatmeals
Summary: "Sebastian... Do you know the reason why I made you my servant for eternity?" "I know not, my Lord." "It's because I love you." SebCiel, oneshot, post-season II, RnR.


**Warnings:** Not beta'd, OOCness

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Originally published on 25 May 2011; updating for grammatical, spelling, and style corrections. Credits to a erstwhile classmate for the title.

* * *

><p>Everything had a tinge of purple in them as the sun prepared to be in slumber. Along a narrow mountain path surrounded by grasses and trees pranced a lone carriage, the driver peacefully carrying the two individuals inside to their destination.<p>

Silence engulfed the inside of the horse-drawn vehicle; the hostility in the air was so strong that you can almost grasp it with your bare hands. The carriage continued its journey, and no one of the passengers dared to utter a word.

Even without asking, he can feel the rage bottled up within his butler. After three long years of serving him, in the end, he turned into a demon, and thus, his soul is no longer consumable. He really felt happy about this, but he knew all-too well that the black-clad man sitting opposite him is completely devastated. That man seasoned his scrumptious soul down to the very last bit, did everything in his supernatural and unlimited power to protect it at all costs, nurtured it to experience different kinds of mature emotions not suited to his young age while containing its dark yet pure nature, but in the end, his great efforts were all in vain. Ciel Phantomhive's soul no longer existed just to be eaten by him; he became a demon just like him.

And as how a demon would act, he remained haughty and all. He was being proud of himself, being proud that he technically outsmarted the demon due the consequences of someone's actions, angered the butler more.

After a while, the deafening soundlessness was crushed when the former earl spoke.

"The moment their contract was fulfilled, I looked forward to seeing what you would do, but…" the young demon said as a smirk crept its way up to his lips, "You made me laugh quite a bit, Sebastian."

Sebastian wore an emotion that can be almost described as forlorn at that time. His master was so full of himself just because he won a battle that didn't even exist.

"…To think you'd try to kill me."

The older demon cocked his head to the left whilst he spoke. "When your revenge was completed, I would take your soul… That's why I have served you as a butler."

"But right now, I'm alive," Ciel replied, beams of the setting sun hitting his face gently.

It was about time for the morning star to sink into darkness when the carriage carrying the two crossed a bridge. The water below the mighty structure was running in tranquillity and amicability, far from the air of animosity that surrounded the two creatures within the vehicle.

"Yes, you are alive…" Sebastian answered as little rays danced on his pale face.

Ciel could only simper.

"…Not as a human…" Sebastian said.

As if on cue, this statement converted Ciel's blue eyes into red, just like his demon's.

"But as a demon," Sebastian firmly said, contempt lacing his velvet baritone, "Therefore, I… I will never be able to eat your soul."

With his right hand over his patch-covered eye, Ciel replied, "Yes… And…" then he gently took off his eye patch to reveal a red eye, "…I gave you an order while we were in that labyrinth of roses."

He stared at his butler for some moment, then he finally finished, "That you will forever be my butler." His red eyes transformed into the pink, glowing eyes of a devil.

If not grievance, the only emotion Sebastian would permit to be seen on his features is nothing but sheer, subtle hatred. "Yes… Now that I have said 'yes' to that order," he then removed the white glove on his left hand with his other hand, showing the black seal etched on it. Then he raised it for his master to see, "…Because, even without being able to eat your soul, I am, to the utmost…" his optics turned to a gleaming pink, then ended his sentence, "…A demon butler."

Ciel, at this moment, wouldn't let Sebastian know that, in fact, he is happy to be a demon, happy not to be eaten by his butler, happy not to be fed to the feral beast he learned to develop affection for. But his pride must rule himself. He wouldn't let something as trivial as mere tenderness to overcome him. He must, at all times, appear to be calm, untouchable, cold, arrogant, and indifferent.

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

Petals of black and white roses danced to a song sung by Zephyr. Same shade of roses covered the entire cliff, exuding a feeling of serenity. Sebastian's left foot landed on a visible path, treading it as they advanced forward.

He was carrying his master in the manner he frequently does: one arm to support the child's knees, the other to hold his upper back… Just like a prince carrying his princess. Of course, Ciel was always ecstatic whenever he got this close to his servant… But as always, never will he show it. For someone as precocious as him, and for someone who endured one of the worst sufferings available to humankind, he cannot help but to master the art of repression.

Ciel was looking at his butler, his arms encircling the man's neck. Sebastian was staring at him, too.

"Where shall we go?" the demon butler asked.

"I don't care…" the young demon answered, tearing his gaze from his servant's, "Because where we'll end up for both demons and humans…" this time, he looked back into Sebastian's eyes, "…Is that place where all are equal."

The petals continued to sway with the wind, the roses planted on the ground joining them. By this time they reached the part of the precipice which overlooked the blue, blue sea.

They let their eyes wander at the ravine. "It feels nice… As if I have been released from a long curse."

Sebastian looked at his master. "Yes… And in exchange…"

The boy tightened his grip on the butler's shoulder when Sebastian continued. "…I have been given an eternal curse."

_Curse._ This is what the demon thought of the eternity he'd be spending with his Young Master, when on the other hand, this is what Ciel is yearning for—to spend the rest of his life with him. But he knew in his heart that Sebastian would never notice the developing affection his master had for him, and it hurt more than a dagger being stuck to your ever-beating heart; more than an axe cleaving you into two; more than the scorching heat of the licking tongues of fire engulfing your fragile body into one bite… It really tore his heart into million pieces that Sebastian saw him nothing but as an evil spell, never to be countered.

Ciel averted his gaze from the bottomless pit of darkness to his butler's crimson orbs. "You are my butler..." He tried, and succeeded, into concealing all the love he had for him when he sounded those words out. _This would forever be an unrequited love._

Sebastian, with his face full of naked desolation, replied, "I am your butler… For all eternity." Vehemence was underlying this statement, which Ciel successfully detected.

But still, it made his heart jump, butterflies fleeting everywhere inside his tummy. But the hidden wrath in his butler's response crumbled his very being, making him realize all the more that his butler would never sense his volatile emotions for him.

Then, their eyes were staring at one another. Sebastian's eyes spoke of unadulterated fury, while Ciel's had that elusive affection.

"From now on, you shall give me only one response," Ciel said, repressing any kind of emotion but nonchalance, and said in a blistering tone, "You know it, don't you?"

He wrapped his arms tauter on his butler's neck, and they returned their stares at the seemingly never-ending ravine. The petals continued to dance with the breeze as the butler carrying his master in his arms jumped at the pit ahead of them.

"Yes, My Lord."

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

Years and years after the master and servant took off the cliff, they found themselves in a very different era and environment. There are fuel-operated vehicles called cars speeding at the streets, huge, coloured boxes with people inside called televisions, handheld devices which seem to do almost anything, and a lot more innovations.

But still, with all the years that went by, nothing changed between the atmospheres enshrouding the two. It was still of disdain and derision, expertly contained within themselves. And with all the time passing by, Sebastian noticed not even once, nor even had a hint or hunch, about his master's true feelings about spending infinity with him. But alas, being human before entitles you to experience humanly emotions. And this is why Ciel Phantomhive, after all those long, long years, had been suffering and lamenting.

They were sitting on plastic chairs, an umbrella connected to the middle of the plastic table shielding them from UV rays. The outside of the café was filled with bustling people going hither and thither, their destinations unknown to all but to themselves.

For a suburbia, this outskirt is sure filled with a lot of people doing their best to avoid the rush hour.

Ciel raised the glass filled with orange juice to his mouth, and after drinking some of it, placed it back on the table with an clink. For all those years, he managed to remain cool and collected in front of everyone, especially his butler.

"Sebastian," Ciel casually said, "Do you know the reason why I made you my servant forever?"

As if surprised by the sudden inquiry, Sebastian raised an eyebrow, and replied with equal insouciance, "I know not, my Lord."

"Tch," the boy mumbled, "You really are an idiot, you know?"

Though Sebastian was affronted, he was used to it—used to his master's smugness. Or at least he thinks that his master is being smug all the time, when the truth is… He never knew the truth.

Ciel rose from his seat and leaned slightly to his butler's direction. His patronizing look was soon replaced by that of longing, desire, anguish, depression... love. Never did Sebastian saw that look on his master's face, so he was slightly taken aback.

"It's because I love you," was the gentle reply of the young demon, "Spending timelessness with you is more than what I could ask for."

He then pressed his soft lips onto his butler's, not minding the presence of other people. Sebastian's eyes widened, obviously not expecting such acts from his proud lord.

"Though of course," Ciel said, pulling away from the light kiss, "A moronic demon like you never noticed."

The former earl then flashed a very bitter smile and… Were those tears streaming from his eyes?

"But don't worry," the boy continued as more tears flowed out of his eyes (albeit the other one is covered). He smiled the bitterest of smiles and said in the gentlest tone, "You're at liberty now."

With those final words Ciel vanished into thin air, leaving Sebastian alone. He disappeared just like that, as if he never existed at all, as if he was just a mirage. He disappeared into somewhere unknown in the most unexpected means. Sebastian can still feel the lingering touch of his master's plump lips on his own, relishing the moment, but he was flabbergasted by Ciel's sudden disappearance, trying to formulate every possible reason as to why his young master suddenly went away.

By instinct he pulled the gloved on his left hand using his teeth, and as uncharacteristic as it is, he can feel tiny drops of liquid escaping his eyes.

_The contract seal is gone._


End file.
